dan_vsfandomcom-20200213-history
Dan
Dan (voiced by Curtis Armstrong) is a very short-tempered man with a mission to get revenge on anyone and anything he seems has wronged him. He always calls his best friend Chris whenever he's plotting or enacting revenge. He has said that he has before been thrown out of libraries and placed in multiple jail cells. 'Appearance' His everyday outfit consists of blue jeans, black boots, and a black T-shirt that says 'Jerk' in white letters. He also has black hair, green eyes, a soul patch, a slight stubble, and round but sharp teeth. As a Christmas elf he appears in a dark green tunic with a leaf-like collar, held up by a large buckled belt. Over red and white stripped leggings, pointy shoes and a hat. The latter two with large bells at the end. 'Personality' Dan is short-tempered little man, who can and will become enraged with nearly anything from babies who cry at the park, babies in general, generals, dull pencils, pencils that are too sharp, and Arizona (just to name a few). Chris Pearson, the inspiration for this Chris, described Dan as "Calvin as a grownup, if his life had gone horribly wrong somewhere." Even with his rash behavior, Dan does have a sense of morality and will do the right thing. Such as saving all the animals in the shelter before blowing it up. Or getting Chris to the hospital when he's been poisoned. And let's not forget his undying adoration to his raggamuffin kitten Mr. Mumbles. He even charmed two girls into liking him back, though both these relationships were short lived. Dan is also Lactose intolerant. Occasionally, something will rile Dan up while he's in the middle of exacting revenge on another party. This results in Dan whipping out a steno pad and writing down the offending object on his list of things to get revenge on later. (The list includes: Babies who cry at the park, babies in general, generals, dull pencils, pencils that are too sharp, and Arizona.) In Animal Shelter Dan adds Burger Phile after accidentally drinking Chris' milkshake there. Later in the season, a whole episode revolves around Dan's vendetta against the fast food restaurant. In "Baseball", Dan mentions that he's been hit with tear gas and pepper spray so many times that he doesn't even feel their effects anymore. Unfortunately, everyone else around him still does. Shows up again in "Vs. The Bank", where he casually walks through a cloud of tear gas shot by the cops. In "Elise's Parents" Dan tells Elise that he has no dental records. A possible nod to "The Dentist" in which he stole his own records to prove that his dentist was a supervillain. 'Gallery' Dan Vs.jpg|Muddy Dan Images (3).jpg|Dan and Chris DanVs MIPCOM.jpg|Dan and his friends DanVs Gallery 570x402 09.jpg|Dan with lactose-free milk Dv102 08 040 tk01-1024x576.jpg|Dan and Chris eating Thumb 3.jpg|Dan and Chris trying to escape the cops Thumb 2.jpg|Dan and Chris running Thumb 1-150x150.jpg|Dan and Chris shouting 27120.jpg|Dan close up Images (1).jpg|Angry Dan Dan vs magician.jpg|Dan meeting the Magician Dan vs art.jpg|Dan breaking priceless art DanVs Gallery 570x402 11.jpg|Dan complaining DanBiff3.jpg|Dan as Biff. Biff Wellington DanVs Gallery 570x402 06.jpg|Chris on top of Dan Thumb dv102 41 295 tk01.jpg|Dan shouting out Dan Elf.jpg|Dan as a surpisingly cute elf. Dan's Resume.jpg|Dan's "extensive" resume 'Trivia' *In Dan Vs. Baseball it seems he's immune to tear gas and pepper spray, but he is still affected by a tazer. *In the episode Dan Vs. Dan, it is shown that Dan is 5' 6" (1.68 m) in height, weighs 105 lbs (47 kg), and was born on 31 October (Halloween) 1975 (making him 36 years old, as of the second season). *He is lactose intolerant, and mentions it often in the series. *He also has a foosball table, but he claims he is an "air hockey man". *He is a serious fan of Shakespeare. **His teddy bear is even named Brutus. **He also seems have have quite an appreciation for grammar and the English language in general. *He is fully aware Mr. Mumbles is female. *In Dan Vs. Baseball, he reveals that he didn't learn to tie his shoe until he was 12. *He likes his hamburgers plain because he has serious lactose intolerance. *Dan has another friend, besides Chris, named Ted. He has yet to make an appearance. He's on Dan's list. *Dan has a grandmother who has been mentioned several times by Dan. He spoke on the phone with her in Dan vs. the Dentist, but has apparently died since then. *Dan's childhood was so horrible, that people run off screaming. *Dan is conserderd an anti-hero due to the fact he does questionable things but is not a bad person. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists